Halloween Treat
by Random Shortie
Summary: When Rex's buddies gave him the wrong costume for halloween it's up to Six to cheer him up. I'm bad at summaries but slash yaoi awsomeness  D


Hi, hi ShortAndFun here with a new yaoi hopefully better then Bathroom Affair. Well here you go and disclaimer: I don't own any Generator Rex characters…. Sniffles ='''(

And to all my friends who will read this DON"T CUSS ME OUT IT"S YOUR FAULT FOR SCARRING YOURSELF! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING!" Rex screamed at BoBo, Noah, Dr. Holiday and Six.

It was Rex's first Halloween and he wanted it to be perfect to bad that his friends forced him to wear this French maid costume with the very short skirt, a frilly headband, thong, fish net, and Mary Jane shoes.

BoBo was taking pictures like he was the paparazzi "Hey you were the one who said that they wanted to look like a servant of a rich guy."

Noah was laughing his ass off "You sure did."

Rex face was a reddish purple "I DIDN'T MEAN A FRENCH MAID!"

Dr. Holiday smirked a bit "Well be more pasific next time.'

Rex growled "You knew exactly what I was talking about and now you ruined my first Halloween!"

With that said he stormed off to his room leaving everyone feeling bad. "*sigh* I'll go talk to him." Six said and walked after him

XXXXXXXXXX Rex's Room XXXXXXXXXXX

Rex threw the door nearly off its hinges. He began throwing things that were in sight and after there was nothing else to throw he transformed he's arm and was about to bust down a wall before he heard a click and that calm strict voice behind him " Don't u dare."

Rex stopped what he was doing and turned to special agent nanny "Or what you're going make me walk around in this gay ass get-up!" He snarled through his teeth.

"That can be arranged." Six said with a raised eyebrow.

Rex's cheeks turned bright pink at the thought of him walking around in this costume attracting the wrong attention from the wrong people "N-Never mind!"

He turned his back against Six and tried to take the costume off "Where's the zipper to this thing?"

Rex was so fixed on getting the costume off that he didn't notice Six behind him until he felt a strange pressure on his butt and Six hugging him "Now why would you take it off," he bit the base of Rex's neck "When you look so good in it?"

Rex tried his best not to let out any moans gritting his teeth "W-what the are you AH!"

Six chuckled at the young evo as he tried to stay calm "I'm cheering you up"

"How is this cheering me up AH!" Rex's face flushed as he felt Six groping his dick.

"The way I see it you're cheering up very nicely." Six chuckled as he felt Rex's erection grow steadily.

"No…..Stop ah…nn." Rex moaned as he tried to move his hand off him.

Six was enjoying all the struggle and sounds the young evo was making. Wanting to see Rex's face Six spun him around so he was facing him. From that sudden action Rex blushed, looked away and "Y-You perv."

Six chuckled at his embarrassed evo the way he acted made his groin twitch and grow harder "Well it's your fault for being so cute."

Rex's face looked like a tomato from that comment "S-Shut up!"

Six grinned and grabbed Rex's chin forcing him to face him. Rex was going crazy as his nanny started to pull their face together into a kiss. Rex almost went into shock as he lost his first kiss to Six his super agent nanny. Then without warning Six ripped the thong (yes people thong ;==D) off making Rex gasp. Six took this opportunity to dive his tongue into the warm caven. Moans started to escape as the kiss became rough Six thrusted a finger into Rex's tight entrance. Rex separated gasping sharply at the uncomfort that entered his hole. Six noticed this and grinded both their erections together trying get Rex's mind off the pain "Don't worry Rex it'll feel good soon just endure it until then."

Rex nodded and gritted his teeth as another finger entered and began to stretch his hole. After a while of this Rex got used to the pain and looked up to Six "Six t-that's enough. Just hurry up already."

Six chuckled and sat down "Alright but you're putting it in."

Rex blushed but did what he was told and slowly unzipped Six's pant, pulled down his brief revealing Six's dick. Rex was amazed at how big it was "I'm not even sure it'll fit!"

Six smirked "Don't worry it will."

Rex hesitated before getting on his lap and positioned himself over it. Rex soon began to push the dick into himself. He tried his best to push the dick all the way in but it began to hurt to much continue "It…..hurts to much."

Six chuckled and kissed Rex on the forehead "Don't worry I got the rest."

After that said Six pushed the rest of the 3 inches left in one thrust. Rex tried his best not to scream. Moments passed before Rex was ready by moving his hips. With that action Six thrusted in and out of Rex hitting that special spot every time (He's every skilled to hit it the first time) "Oh…..AH Six! Aaaaah o go..im coming!" Rex moaned as he reached his climax.

"Then let's cum together." Six huffed as he thrusted faster.

Some both guys came moaning each others name. Dazed, both layed in the bed, cuddling each other as sweet sleep bliss came and over took them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

YEAH! MY SECOND YAOI DONE PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME HOW YOU FELT ABOUT THE STORY!


End file.
